


Curiously Strong

by Inzannatea (Zanna23)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Blow Jobs, Curiously Strong Mints, Established Phrack, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Ouch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanna23/pseuds/Inzannatea
Summary: Phryne and Jack have a little morning love play that doesn't quite work out the way Phryne meant for it to.Birthday fic for the lovely221A_brina





	Curiously Strong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221A_brina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221A_brina/gifts).



> I probably should mention that this was sparked by the August 2017 PFF from the lovely and talented Fire_Sign, though she may not want to claim it.
> 
> I've added this to the May Trope Hurt/Comfort for... well, just read it, you'll see. Amnesty Month is strong.

The sunlight was starting to filter through the curtains of Phryne’s boudoir.  She was splayed on her belly, naked, with her arm and leg trapping him. He really didn’t mind. He sleepily watched her. Her unpainted face was turned toward his. Her lips were slightly parted, breathing was steady and deep. _I wonder what she’s dreaming about?_ he wondered as he watched the movement of the orbs under her lids. _Probably some adventure or derring-do._

He brought his hand to her face, lightly tracing her brow with the back of his finger and then trailing down her cheekbone to deliver a feather-soft touch to her lips. She breathed out heavily in response and he took his hand away. He watched her a moment longer as her facial muscles started to wake up, brows pinching and releasing, lips pursing and smirking, nose scrunching and twitching. Finally, an adorable mewing yawn followed by languid blinking. She looked at him with partially open eyes and smiled.

“Good morning, Jack,” she said with a drowsy voice.  

He smiled back at her warmly, “Miss Fisher. Nice of you to join the world of the living.” She scrunched her nose at him.

“What time is it?” she asked groggily.

“I don’t know, exactly,” he indicated with his free arm how she had trapped him on the bed, “I’ve been a little pinned down. Early. But I have a job to do.”

She squeezed him a little and leaned forward to kiss him. They kissed lightly before Phryne pulled away licking her bottom lip. She turned over and reached for something on her bedside table. A little tin of mints. She opened the tin and placed one of the mints in her own mouth and wordlessly offered one to Jack. He opened his mouth slightly for her as she lightly placed the mint in his mouth—slowly withdrawing her finger as he sucked on it.

“That bad?” he asked with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, “Not the worst. But why suffer when we have a remedy.”

“Mmm…. Good point,” he agreed. She pushed forward again to kiss him, this time with more depth. The kiss was definitely sweeter. They knocked the mints back and forth in each other’s mouths like badminton birdies. They moved closer together. Phryne could feel his hardness pressing into her thigh.  She pulled back, looking at him with a mischievous grin.

“Jack?”

“Uh-oh,” he smirked at her.

“Don’t be like that, you don’t even know what I’m going to say,” she mock pouted a him.

“I do have to go to work this morning, Miss Fisher,” he reminded her.

“It won’t take long,” she promised, “maybe less time than usual.” She added with a raised eyebrow.

He dipped his head but raised his eyes at her skeptically, “What did you have in mind?”

She loved that he had proven to be much more open to trying new things in the boudoir than she had ever imagined he would be. So far, while not everything had been to his liking, he hadn’t balked at anything. He had been willing to try everything she suggested. He was a man of infinite mystery… and she was discovering… variety.

“Have you ever received oral pleasure with… extra stimulation?” she asked running her fingers lightly through the wispy chest hair on his pectorals.

He laughed slightly in answer, “Phryne, you alone know the extent of my experiences with receiving oral pleasure.”

She kissed him in answer, “Mmm… lucky me. But a pity,” she reached between them to take ahold of him, “such a magnificent cock should have been lavished with more attention.”  He tried to smirk at her but she did that clever thing with her hand and he lost focus.

She released him to sit up and grabbed the tin of mints. She put two more mints in her mouth and then moved down the bed to position herself on her knees between his legs.  She bent her limber body forward, dipping her head toward his cock. His breath hitched as he anticipated her mouth, but she feinted toward his upper thigh instead. She placed a sucking kiss on his upper thigh as her cheek pressed into his scrotum. He let out a low moan in response. She trailed similar kisses closer and closer until she reached his balls.

Jack had lost the ability to think as he felt her suck his scrotum into her mouth and a slight tingle and scrape of the mints in her mouth. She released him and replaced her mouth with her hand as she licked up the column of his shaft.  
She took his cockhead into her mouth and sucked, meeting his eyes. He moaned with pleasure as he looked down his body and the sight of this gorgeous creature sucking his cock. She had one hand cupping and lightly massaging his scrotum and the other hand near the base of his cock slowly, but firmly building a rhythm. She pulled her mouth away.

“How does it feel?” she asked.

His eyes could barely focus, “Amazing.”

She smiled at him, “Can you tell a difference with the mint?” she asked in a sultry tone.

He knitted his brow, “I… uh… I don’t think so?” he looked unsure.

“Jack! Don’t you feel anything?” she asked.

His cock twitched in her hand, “Oh… I feel quite a lot.”

She rolled her eyes at him, “I mean, don’t you feel any new sensations? Coolness? Tingling?”

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment willing her to just get on with what she was doing and stop with the science experiments. “Uh… I guess… for a little bit when you had my… um… testicles… in your… Look, do we have to talk about this?”

She bit her bottom lip and narrowed her brows in thought and speaking mostly to herself, “Maybe I need a few more mints. I’ve only heard about this.”  She popped open the tin and took a handful of the mints and tossed them into her mouth, chewing them up quickly. She returned her hand to his shaft, returning to the rhythmic rubbing.

Phryne once again took his cockhead in her mouth. He let out a louder moan.

“Oh… that is strange,” he said as he clutched the sheets.

She pulled her head away slightly, “Good strange or bad strange?”

“Mmm… It tingles. It feels very nice.” She sucked the tip again lightly and then released it.

“Jack? Can you tell me how you’re feeling as I do this?” she found his voice describing the sensation very arousing. In addition, she wanted to know if this was worth repeating.

He nodded, “I…think so.”

She returned her mouth to his cock and began to suck. She worked her tongue, flicking the head while her lips formed a seal just below his frenulum.

“I… can feel every… oh God… that is incredible,” Jack was panting. Phryne sucked harder. Jack cried out, “Oh… God… that’s amaze…”

All of a sudden Jack’s legs twitched uncontrollably, his hips and arms pushed trying to get away. “Oh shit… it burns! It really burns!” he pushed Phryne’s head away from his cock and she released him.

“Oh no, Jack!” she sat up on her knees putting the back of her hand to her mouth as he scrambled backward on the bed.

“Jesus Christ, what did you do to me?” he was still hard but his cock felt like it was on fire. “How many mints did you use?”

A look of horror crossed her face, “I… don’t… maybe 10?” she said sheepishly, “possibly 15.”

“Shit.”

 He stumbled out of the bed and into the en-suite and she could hear water running. He was still making grunts of pain. She picked up the tin of mints and looked at them. _Curiously Strong Real Peppermint Oil._  Oh no. Water alone wasn’t going to help him. She unfolded herself from the bed, grabbing the massage oil on the way after him to the en-suite.

He was wincing as he tried using a wet rag to clean his burning cock. He was bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet, realizing that the ever so slight breeze it created helped the burning ease just a smidge.

“I’m so sorry, Jack,” she said moving toward him, “can I help you?”

He looked at her skeptically. He loved her, he’d do anything for her, but right now he was having a hard time trusting her.

She held up the massage oil bottle. “The oil will dilute the peppermint oil,” she explained, “I’m sorry I didn’t notice someone had restocked with the wrong mints.”

He did trust her. Completely. It was still hard to trust anyone when it felt like your cock was on fire, but he wordlessly moved his arms aside and positioned his hips in invitation. She poured a generous amount of oil into her hand, and then rubbed her hands together to coat them both. She removed the washrag from his still-hard cock. He winced again in anticipation as she took ahold of him.

Her hand was slick and warm. She moved her hand quickly, almost clinically over and along his shaft, coating him in as much of the oil as she could. The burning sensation almost immediately started to subside. In its place, he started to feel warm pleasure as her nimble fingers massaged the soothing oil into every crevice and line. She picked up the bottle again and poured the oil directly onto his cock and began massaging more vigorously.

A moan of pleasure escaped his lips. She gripped tighter. Her massaging turned to stroking. Her thumb found the slit on the head of his cock. She watched his face as she gave the slit a little swirl.

“Better?” she asked.

He nodded at her. In a scratchy voice he croaked out, “Much.” 

The feel of her hands completely slicked in oil, the slight lingering sting of the peppermint oil, the intense look in her eyes as she gripped him tightly and tugged at his cock rhythmically. He gripped the sink trying to main both control and stance.

The feeling of so much pleasure after the pain of the burn was… curious. He could feel his release building. She tugged and stroked faster trying to keep pace with his breathing—breath which was now coming in fast, gasping pants. She was watching his eyes intently, he was meeting her gaze with passion. They’d shared this same look hundreds of times from the first moment they met, it seemed. Boring into one another’s souls, challenging each other to look away, but daring not. Usually they were wearing more clothes than this. She glanced at his lips. That’s all it took to throw him over the edge. He came with a shout, as his release spilled onto her grip.

He leaned forward resting his head on her shoulder—her hand still gripping his cock.

“I think 15 mints might have been a bit excessive, Miss Fisher,” he finally said, forehead still resting on her shoulder.

“Perhaps we should have tried it in incremental stages,” she mused, “been a little more scientific about it.” 

He chuckled slightly and gave her an affirmative grunt. Jack pulled back to look at her, and then leaned in for a kiss, “Mmm… Curiously Strong.”

 


End file.
